Hospital of horror
by DannyFentonLuver
Summary: Danny isn't feeling well lately, so his parents take him to a hospital in Wisconsin, but when Vlad starts to get in the picture, things get even worse for Danny, Sam and Jazz...
1. Default Chapter

Intro.

This feeling I have had for over a month now wasn't getting any better. I didn't know what it was, or how I got it. Tucker and Sam have been nagging me to go see a doctor for the past week, but I refuse. Luckily my parents have been so busy with their researching, that they don't even notice I'm not feeling well. Jazz has noticed, but said nothing. What was wrong with me? Stomach ache, headaches, throwing up, lightheadedness, and I was getting weaker by the day. Then there was also that other feeling I told you about before, but I don't know exactly what it is. It makes you nervous about everything, make you feel like as though nothing can go right. While at the same time, it can just feel like I have a weird feeling in my stomach.

Hey guys! Yet another new story, I know. But the summer is coming, so I should have a lot of time to work on them all… I hope. Not going on vacation for very long, so I will have plenty of time to write though. Tons of free time for me! Anyhow… I hope you will like my new story. I went camping over the weekend and though of it, lol. Anyhow… hope you will enjoy it!

Chapter One: A case of Bad News

"Danny, you Ok?" My best friend asked me, with her amethyst eyes examining me. I looked up at her, with my weary eyes, and I just shrugged. Of course I wasn't feeling good, but I couldn't tell her that. Her and Tucker were over at my house for the weekend, but as far as we all knew, it wasn't going to be the same.

"You must not be then. I really think you should just go to a doctor. They can find out what it is, and that is that, Besides, you need to get cured, because Summer break just started, and you don't wanna be sick all Summer, do you?" Sam asked me, trying to influence me towards going to the one place I hadn't been since I had gotten my ghost powers.

"Sam, what happens if they do a blood test? They will find out!"

"Who says? They might not do a blood test for this."

"If they don't find out what it is ahead of time, they will if they have to," I mumbled, and looked at her sourly.

"Don't get mad at me, I was just suggesting," she backed off. She went and sat across the room, but her eyes were still locked on me. Tucker didn't really care. He did think I needed to go to a doctor, but he could care less that I was sick, as long as it wasn't him. He was messing with his PDA in the corner of my room, where he felt as though no one would notice he was around.

"I know you were Sam. I'm just not going to see a doctor. It will pass, I'm sure."

"Danny, you have been saying that for a long time, and it seems as though you are getting worse. You look miserable," she attempted once again, but I refused to listen. I knew how bad I looked, but I didn't take any notice of it. My eyes weren't as bright as they used to be, they seemed to have dulled a little, which was the thing Sam could notice the most.

"I feel just fine, just a little bad. It isn't getting worse," I lied.

"If it isn't getting worse, then lets go out and do something," she challenged, since from the weakness, I could hardly stand up for an hour.

"Fine, let's go."

"Really?" She asked me surprised. She never thought I would have excepted to go anywhere.

"Yeah," I said getting up slowly. It was hard to even stand up, let alone go and do whatever she was wanting to do.

"Danny, I didn't mean it. We can stay here."

"No, let's go."

Tucker looked up at us fighting, and he got up as well.

"Sam, it might do him some good to get fresh air," Tucker suggested, finally deciding to speak up.

"All right, if you insist," she sighed, and she too stood up, "But if he feels bad at all, we are coming straight back."  
"Yeah, fine," I agreed, and walked down the hallway, with them following me. I was slunched over, since I didn't want to stand up straight, would make me have even harder of a time, since I was used to being slunched over. We went outside, and it was nice outside. I took in the fresh air while I still could. Summer days were the best to be outside in my opinion, the warm breezes, hot sunshine, there wasn't anything to hate about them, except when you got to hot. But today luckily, it was one of the cooler summer days, enough to the point where I at least didn't need to wear shorts.

"Where are we going?" I asked Sam, since it was her idea to go do something.

"I don't know, I wasn't serious about us doing something," she admitted, and looked around to find ideas of things to do.

"Well, we're here now, so we're doing something," Tucker groaned, and he started to walk off towards the park, "How about we just go for a walk through the park?"

"Ok," Sam and I both said at the same time, and we looked at each other but didn't really think it was odd to say that at the same time, since in the past, we have said a lot of things at the same time. Now Sam and I followed Tucker, and by the time we got to the park, I was already starting to feel lightheaded, and a little dizzy. I kept walking though, because I wanted to try and prove to Sam I was just fine.

We went through the park, and the farther we got, the more I felt weaker, and the world seemed to be getting fuzzy. I know, I should have told them, but I didn't, I kept on going. I also had that weird feeling again, and it felt as though I was going to pass out any second… and I did.

My eyes slowly opened, and I found myself looking up at a ceiling that looked familiar. I sat up, and looked around, and saw the familiar surroundings of the hospital. They couldn't have… but they did. How could they have brought me here, after I said I didn't want to come. I wasn't mad though, I was more of upset about it. But in a way, thankful, because maybe they could help me. After all, I would have never been able to come here on my own, so in a way they helped me.

"Ah, he's awake! Are you Ok Hun?" I heard the familiar voice of my mom ask me. She was sitting in the room that whole time, but I never noticed, because she was sitting behind me, with my dad, Sam, Tucker and Jazz. I turned around to see them all sitting there, and Sam hid her face from me, and Tucker had his faced crammed in his PDA so he couldn't see my gaze.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?"

"Sam and Tucker called to say you were here, because you hadn't been feeling well, and you had passed out. Why didn't you say something?"  
"Because… I wasn't feeling that bad," I lied. She could tell I was lying too, but she didn't continue on further in her investigation. Sam finally got up to come see me though.

"Danny, I'm sorry, but Tucker and I knew this was the only way to get you here. I couldn't let you go on sick like that any longer, and I took you passing out as an advantage. I'm sorry…"

"It's Ok… who knows, maybe they can help," I said, thinking on the bright side of things. Sam smiled, happy that I wasn't mad at her, and she wrapped her arms around me to give me a quick hug, then she backed off when she saw the nurse coming walking in. The nurse gave us an odd look, but then she straightened back out to say something to us all.

"Ok, we ran a lot of tests, and we found nothing wrong with him. Although, we did notice he had peculiar blood, that we don't really know what it is. His blood isn't normal, that is for sure, so you might want to go somewhere else to get that checked out, but as far as that, we can't find anything wrong with him. There is something wrong with him though, but we don't know what. His breathing is slow, his eyes aren't functioning right, and everything in him seems to be going at a slower rate, but we have no idea what is wrong with him. I would say that maybe you need to get this checked out somewhere else as well."

"So you don't know what is wrong with him?" Sam asked again, and the nurse shook her head back and forth.

"Where can we take him?" Maddie asked the nurse, now worried of my health.

"Well, there is a facility in Wisconsin that might be able to help out with this."

"Wisconsin?" I asked eerily. Bad memories came from Wisconsin…

"Yes, there is a huge doctors facility, and the highest trained of doctors work there. If they don't know what is wrong with you, then you might be in serious trouble."

"Well, looks like that is where we are going," Maddie sighed, and she looked at me again, and my dull eyes looked back at her, and I was pleading through them not to go, but she didn't take any notice of it. We left the hospital, and Sam hoped in the car with us.

"Can Sam come with us to Wisconsin?" I asked as soon as we got in the car, and both Sam and I looked up at the front, begging for her to say yes.

"I suppose, as long as her mom approves."

"I can call," Sam said, pulling out her cell phone.

"All right, let her know that we are leaving tonight though, I can't let this sickness go on any farther. I don't want to take the chances of him getting more sick."

Sam called her mom up, and everything checked through fine, and that night we were leaving for Wisconsin…

That night, we met Sam back at her house and she had a bag stuffed full of stuff to stay for however long we might be staying. My mom said it could last one day, to 5 months, just depending on what was wrong with me, and what they needed to do, Jazz sat in the very back, while Sam and I sat in the middle, and my mom and dad in the front. I could tell this was gonna be a long ride. My mom said sometime the next day we would get there, since we were going to have to stop and sleep for a while. There was no way all of us were going to be crammed up in that dumb bed this time though.

Sam and I would normally be happy about going on a trip together, but this time it was for serious matters, and I was extremely tired. My eyes kept closing and it was hard to keep them opened, but I managed to. I didn't want to fall asleep, because I might miss something. Although, what was there to miss in the pitch-blackness in a car? Hey, who knows, the car might break down or something.

"You look tired, maybe you should lay down," Sam said, and I just realized she had been looking at me, and probably noticed I was trying to keep my eyes opened.

"No, I'm fine," I said, and turned my head to look out the window. My parents turned the radio on finally, but they were listening to some classic rock junk, that I hated to listen too.

"Can we listen to one of my CDs?" I asked them, since I didn't want to listen to that junk the whole way there.

"Sure, just hand me one," my mom said, although she knew I was going to pick music she didn't like, right now, she didn't care. Usually, Jazz and I would fight over who got to pick out a CD, but Jazz didn't really care at the moment, since after all, I was the sick one. Being sick did have its advantages at least. You got to feel like you were royal.

I handed up my mixed CD, which had my fav. Songs in it, and my mom stuck it in. The first song on it was Holiday by Greenday. I fell asleep during the middle of it though…

When I woke up, everyone was going to bed though, which I guess was a good thing, yet a bad thing, because I had gotten some of my energy back. Luckily though, I noticed Sam was just now waking up too from falling asleep, so at least she wouldn't be all that tired either.

"You fell asleep too?" I asked her, making sure I was right.

"Yeah, I did. A little after you though, why?"  
"Just wondering."  
"Bed time you two," I heard my mom say from the back, where the bed was located. Sam and I both sighed, and laid down on the back seat together. Amazingly. We both manage to get comfortable, and we didn't mind laying next to each other, since we had done it plenty of times before. Luckily my parents did make the seat into a futon type thing, so it did fold out, but it still wasn't as big as a bed would have been.

Although I thought for sure I would have never fallen asleep, before I knew it, the sun was shining in my eyes, and the car was moving. Sam was sitting up, but the bed was still folded out. I started to get up, but it seemed as though with each passing day, I got worse instead of better. When I sat up, I got light headed, and felt like I was going to puke. Every morning I always ended up throwing up, and then I wouldn't eat for the rest of the day.

"We are stopping to get breakfast in a few minutes!" My mom called out to the entire car after she had noticed I was up. I didn't feel like eating though, because as soon as I did, chances are it wouldn't stay down for very long.

"We are going to stop in and get some French toast, and some orange juice, we will be right back," my mom said, as she parked the car, and got out. I hoped out of the car too, and went into the restroom there. It smelt odd in there, like a funky smelling flower. A lot of bathrooms had this odd smell that I went into, and it usually came from the soap. I went into one of the stalls, and was ready to throw up, even though I didn't know what was left to throw up.

I did end up throwing up, which left that bad taste in my mouth. I hated to throw up, because all it did was made you feel worse, although I think I had to have lost at least ten pounds from throwing up in the past week, so I guess if you were on a diet it would help, but it wasn't helping me at all. I had a headache, and I felt dizzy again too, and I had to beat my mom back to the car before she noticed I left. I ran out there, and luckily, she wasn't there yet, but the running didn't make things any better. I leaned up against the side of the car for a second to rest, and then I opened the door, and hopped in.

"You Ok Danny?" I heard Jazz ask me, since she didn't go in with my mom and dad.

"No, I'm not Ok," I actually admitted for the first time in this whole time I had been sick, and Sam knew that there had to be something really wrong for me to have actually admitted it.

"We should be at the hospital in a few hours Danny, I'm sorry," Jazz said softly, and looked at me with her green/blue eyes, and she looked like she was about to cry.

"It's not your fault. I'll be fine," I told her, softening up myself. Although I hated having a nosy sister, I still loved her, and couldn't be to mean to her.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked me after that and I looked at her and shrugged, "Everything."

"Danny, it can't be that bad!" Sam teased, and I lightly laughed, "No, not everything. I just don't feel good at all."

"Yeah, I noticed," She ended the laughter with, and she saddened up from her happy state.

The car doors opened up, and my parents both stepped inside, to see us all facing each other talking.

"Is everything all right?" My mom asked, since it was odd for me to actually be wanting to talk to Jazz.

"Yeah, everything's fine," I lied, and when she was passing out breakfast, I just took one look at it and could feel myself throwing up again. Not that the food was bad looking or anything, but the fact that any food in my stomach had a high chance of coming right back out, and I didn't want to throw up anymore. As I looked around me though, no one was eating besides my parents. Sam noticed I wasn't, and she couldn't eat, and Jazz the same. I felt bad, but I couldn't eat. They weren't going to say anything to me though, because then that would catch my parent's attention, and we didn't need that right now.

I sat back in the seat, and watched out the window at the objects rushing past me. I could remember these familiar scenes from when we went to Vlad's reunion, and I was worried now. Could this hospital be close to his house? I was hoping not…


	2. More to Worry about

I never fell asleep the rest of the way there, and on the way there, we did indeed pass a lot of the familiar views, and we weren't far from them either. Of course, how would Vlad know I was going there anyway? I still worried about it as I sat up and watched out the window at the long fields, and the few trees outside flashed my window in a whir. We were traveling fast, I wasn't sure why, probably because my mom thought it would be best to get me there fast. I took a deep breath, and sighed, looking out the window, thinking of my miserable life. There couldn't be one person out there in the world like me. Yeah, I know, they say that whatever you are going through, someone else has gone through that, or something worse before, but exactly how much people out there in the world had to worry about their enemy making a surprise visit in the hospital they were visiting? I don't think very much people have that problem. I wouldn't have the problem if I weren't a halfa in the first place, so I am sure that I am going through something totally different than anyone else in the world. I guess though, anything is possible.

"We're here," my mom stated, and she immediately looked worried. She looked back at me to see how I looked, and she smiled at me when she noticed I saw her looking at me.

"You will be fine here Danny. They should have the best care for you possible," she smiled, trying to brighten up her lost hopes, but instead when she turned away from me, she looked seriously at the tall building that stood before us. Not only was it tall, but it was wide, probably the biggest building I had seen in my life. Now forgetting about everything else, I stared at it in amazement. There had to have been at least 20-30 floors in it, and they weren't small floor either. The building was white, with windows lining every floor, and every once in a while, there was an area without a window, which must have been that way for a reason. Sam and Jazz were also staring at this building in amazement, but then Sam got a half-frightened look on her face, and I wondered why, but ignored it. This building was so cool, and I couldn't wait to get inside! If the outside made it seem cool, the inside had to make it the best place in the world. Ok, no doctor's office, hospital, or any medical facility in the world was the best place in the world, but I guess I could call it the best hospital in the world.

"What's wrong?" I asked Sam, after I had glanced at it long enough, and inspected every floor of it.

"I don't know, I just don't like it. Looks kinda creepy," she said, and shivered.

"I think it looks cool," I opinionated, and she stared at me blankly. I looked back at her, and she shrugged.

There was a huge sign hung on it that read "Wisconsin Hospital- since 1955" which amazed me even more, because it was a fairly old building. That didn't bother me at all, but a lot of the people walking in were kinda old… and creepy looking. I had never liked older people, or I didn't like a lot of them. Not as though they would harm you or anything, something about them was just eerie. Although, there was a few kids walking in and out of the building, but not much. The parking lot was filled up with cars, and my mom was going up and down all the isles searching for an open space to park at. The first one we found was a long walk from the building, and my mom offered to drop Sam and I off before she drove back to the spot, and so we decided too. She drove right up to the door, and parked there to give us time to hop out.

"You stay right here," she warned me, and I nodded. Where did she think I was going anyway? Once outside, Sam and I looked at the automatic sliding glass doors that lead to the inside of the hospital.

"This place is huge… You could get lost in here easily," I said, pointing out the obvious.

"Why are you going to be walking around anyway? Your sick, remember?"

"Yeah, I know that… but after I recover…"

"Danny, by the time they get you fixed up, your going to be begging to leave this place," Sam laughed sarcastically, and I just stared at the building, awaiting what it looked like inside.

"I wonder if we get to take an elevator," I asked, sounding more curios about the place than I should have been. Right now, if you were to come across me, you would have never known I was sick, and Sam could tell this too.

"All we had to do was take you to a weird place, and look! Your all better again," she stated, and I looked at her again, and right away though, she realized that just because I was acting like it, didn't mean anything. She could hardly look at my saddened, miserable eyes anymore, and right when she saw them, she remembered that I wasn't close to recovered.

"Or at least I could wish that was all we needed to do," she sighed, and looked away from me. I didn't know who was more miserable over it, Sam, or me.

"Yeah, same here," I sighed, and didn't think about the building anymore, but instead thought about Vlad. I didn't know how that all the sudden popped into my head, but it did. I wouldn't even be around this place if I wasn't frickin sick! I didn't even know what in the hell I had! Shouldn't any doctor be able to tell what is wrong with me? And out of all places… how come it was in Wisconsin?

"You ready to go in?" I heard my mom ask me, and I shook out of my thoughts,

"Yeah, sure, why not," I said, suddenly not amused with going into this place, and my mom patted the top of my head, before we walked in.

When we entered though, the place did catch my attention towards fear. It wasn't like the outside, it still had the original wallpaper, carpet and everything in the main room at least. Hopefully it wouldn't be like this throughout the whole building, because with the stained carpet, and worn out walls, it didn't put a very good image to the place.

"How may I help you?" A nurse asked us from behind, and I jumped, then spun around quickly. This place was giving me the creeps now, and I needed to calm down just a little.

"We were sent here for our son Danny Fenton? He hasn't been feeling well, and the last doctor couldn't figure out what was wrong, so they sent us here," My mom explained softly.

"Ah, yes, I heard about him. Odd blood that we needed to look into also, right?"

"I guess… but he should have the same blood type as me," My mom said upsettingly. She didn't want to do anymore than she had to.

"Well, you can never tell. According to them, they had no idea what his blood even was, so we will just look into it, all right?"

"Sure thing," she said as she smiled weakly.

This nurse also didn't add a good image to the place. She was wearing the old dresses they used to wear a long time ago, and one of those stupid hats. She also was extremely pale, and didn't seem like the nicest person to greet someone. Although, I guess that if she was all they had to do so, she was all they had.

"Right this way," she said, and led us down a hallway, which also had the original walls on it. This place now gave me the spooks, and I felt Sam grab my hand. I looked back at her, and she smiled softly, and I held onto her hand too. This place wasn't exactly the kind of place you would want to be operated on in.

"Into this room," she said, taking us into a room, which looked like an ordinary doctor's office, and we all stepped in.

"Ok, we will draw some blood first," she said sternly, and grabbed a needle from off the counter, and opened it up out of it's package. She shoved it into my arm, and I closed my eyes from it, but never made a sound. It felt like she dug it in pretty far though. She withdrew the blood, and removed the needles, then I opened my eyes, to see that mixed in with the ordinary red blood, was a tint of green. My parents took no notice of it, but I could tell Jazz and Sam saw it. Great, just what I needed was for Jazz to find out about it.

"I'll be right back," the nurse said leaving the room.

"This place is creepy," I blurted out. Maybe if they thought that this wasn't a good place, I could leave it right now.

"No, they just decided to have an old style. I think it is pretty cool," my mom said, looking around the room.

"I would have to agree with Danny on this one," Sam said, siding with me.

"Old setting, but that is odd. I mean, there are still stains and everything! Wouldn't they have replaced that stuff?" Jazz asked, being the smartest, and noticing the most stuff.

"Who knows, but let's just hope where ever I go isn't like this," I grimaced.

"Ok, they are looking at your blood," the nurse interrupted, "And now I will measure your height, and take your weight," she said, leading me out of the room, so I was by myself. She led me down the hall, into another room, where there was a piece of measuring tape on the wall, that led up to 6 feet tall. And then there was a weight machine next to it, and she led me to get weighed first.

"One hundred and twenty pounds? You seem thin," she said in a plain voice. She didn't have much character to her, which was also really creepy to me at least.

"And five foot five," she said after measuring me.

"Is that all?" I asked impatiently, wanting to get back where I felt safe.

"Yes, for now it is," she said nodding, allowing me to go back to my old room. I walked down there, and entered the room, but no one was there. Was I in the right room? I went frantically to the room next to it, but there was also no one there. I looked down both hallways connected to this one, and passed into every room, but there was nothing.

"What are you doing wandering about?" a familiar voice asked me, and I turned around shocked my the sudden sound.

"Sam, you scared me," I said, still recovering from her sudden appearance. Jazz was also behind her, but my parents weren't with them.

"Where were you guys?" I asked them, wondering why they left that room to leave me confused.

"We went for a little walk around the place, not to far though. Your mom and dad are still off wandering though I'm guessing, because I haven't seen them," Sam explained, and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You don't know where they are?"

"No, but they will be fine," Jazz reassured, and walked up closer to us.

"Oh… Ok," I said, since I had to agree with Jazz. Most of the time, what she said was right, so why not just agree with every word that comes out of her mouth?

"Come on, we had better all get back to your room," Jazz spoke up, realizing that I should have been in there this whole time.

We walked back there, and I watched as other people were walking around, but they also all seemed to be in an older style of clothes, and they too were paler than a normal person would have been.

"Any reason for that?" I asked, pointing at the few people that just walked past us.

"Who knows Danny. Maybe it's just the town we are in," Jazz shrugged, but I knew she was also hoping for the best of it.

When we entered the room, there was a new person in there, and doctor, dressed in all white. He was tall, and also pale. His face held a stern expression.

"What are you kids doing walking around?" He asked suspiciously, and eyed me the most, as though he knew me.

"We were just looking around," Jazz explained.

"Well don't," he said, "This place wasn't made for you to be walking around. There are a lot of sick people in here, we can't have kids getting into their business, or walking into areas they shouldn't be."

'We're sorry," Jazz said, since Sam and I just looked at him, Un-able to talk to him. He wasn't a friendly person, and his creepy looks didn't help that out at all.

"You must be Danny?" He asked referring to me, and he looked at a clipboard he had held in his hands.

"Yes, I am," I replied meekly.

"You don't look very sick, especially not if you are running around," he said peculiarly.

"I am sick, I just don't notice it as much when I am in panic," I said, referring to Sam and Jazz, who disappeared all the sudden.

"Why were you panicking?" He asked, lightening up a little, but he still had a stern expression.

"I just was," I said, disliking him getting into my business.

"All righty then, have you ever thought of seeing a psychiatrist?"

"Why would I need to?" I asked him madly.

"I don't know, you seem odd. You might want to talk to someone."  
"I don't want to talk to anyone!" I said loudly. What was he talking about anyway?

"Well, you might want to, about your secret, you know."

"Secret? What are you talking about?"  
"It's obvious, look at your blood," he said, handing me the tube full of my blood.

"How… do you know about that?"

"I know someone with the same thing. He happens to own this hospital."  
"Who…who would that be?" I asked, now thinking back on Vlad again, who had escaped my mind earlier.

"Well, you admit it, and I will let you know," he said, as though trading information.

"Yeah, I know, I'm a halfa… but who is it now?"  
"You will find out soon enough," he said eerily, and I could feel myself starting to get lightheaded again. All this was to much for me right now. It was Vlad, and I knew it, but… how come… how did he know about me being sick? And how did I happen to get sent to this hospital?

All I could hope for was the best now though…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

You like this chappy? Yeah, now it is kinda the obvious, but hey, never said it was a mystery. Anyhow… please review, and let me know what you think of it!


	3. Journey Begins

When I was reading my reviews, I started laughing when I heard about using creepy so much. I even went back and read the chapter, and saw that I indeed did use a little too much of that word. Sorry guys, variety could happen a little more… but I never go back and read it, and I never really pay attention to what I'm writing either. Just kinda writing my thoughts down on paper, I will try a little harder this time. Anyhow… here is the next chapter, finally.

"Come Daniel, I will show you to your room," the doctor said, shoving his papers onto his clipboard and attaching them, so he could carry them with him.

"Where will my parents, sister and friend stay?" I asked him, and he smiled eerily.

"Downstairs, don't you worry about them."  
He said that, as though I was supposed to listen to it like an order. Like I was going to trust him, of course I was going to worry about them! This creepy place, and creepy people, what not to worry about? He led me up a set of stairs, and I could feel myself getting lightheaded again. Sam was right next to me, and I grabbed ahold of her hand, to help keep my balance.

"You Ok Danny?" She asked concerned, and I nodded weakly. Yea, I was fine for now, sort of. But now to add onto being sick, I had to worry about my parents, because I hadn't seen them in a while. The stairs seemed to go on forever, and I thought for sure I was going to pass out. We passed flight after flight, going and going, and we finally got to flight 13.

"Your room is room #89 down the hallway," he pointed down the hall, and Jazz nodded for me. I followed Sam and Jazz down the hall wearily, ready to fall to the floor any second. The heat in this hospital was horrible, as though we were in a desert or something, and I knew for a fact it wasn't hot out outside. I would just open a window in my room I guess. The heat wasn't helping with my light head, or anything at the moment, I just wished I was back home, where I could kick back and watch TV or something, but I ended up over here, in this eerie place, in which I wished I had never come to.

When we opened up the door, a fowl stench came rolling out, and I backed off a little, and so did Sam and Jazz.

"Danny can't stay in there," Sam defended me, but there really wasn't anyone around disagreeing with that.

"Yea, maybe we should go ask him if there's a different room, this one smells so bad," Jazz agreed, and I began to follow her back down the hall, but she stopped me.

"Danny, you stay here with Sam, Ok? I'll be back in a second," she patted my head, and I looked at her, and didn't want her to go alone, but what was I going to do?

After Jazz disappeared down the hall, I sat down on the ground, and Sam walked up next to me, and fell to the floor, crossing her legs when she hit it.

"You gonna be Ok?" She asked me, and if I got a dollar for how many times she said that, I would be rich. I knew she was just trying to be nice, and she cared, but she asked it all the time.

"Yea, I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"You don't look fine though," She said, and brushed a lock of hair out of my eyes, and I smiled at her for a quick second, but it faded fast.

"You can hardly smile anymore," she said, and wrapped her arms around me, hugging me, and I could hear her sniffle, since she was crying. I put my arms around her in return, and I closed my eyes. I wished things could just be Ok again, like they always had. Then I wouldn't have to be in this condition, and I wouldn't have Sam, or Jazz, or anyone needing to worry about me anymore.

"What are you two doing sitting out here?" A raspy voice appeared from behind us, and I jumped from the sudden appearance of this mystery person. Sam let go of me, and turned to look at him, and when she turned, I noticed how watery her eyes were, and it made me feel bad.

It was a nurse, she was about a foot taller than Sam and I, with long, dark curly hair that fell down to her waist in loose ravels. She was also pail, like everyone else here, and was giving off that eerie feeling like everyone else I encountered had. She looked like she was about 24 or so, not very old at all.

"Nothing, we're waiting for someone," Sam answered for me, despite the fact that she sounded muffled from crying just moments ago.

"Oh? Who?" She asked, suspicious of us, since we were the only ones sitting outside and we were kids with no supervision.

"His sister, and his doctor," Sam replied again, her voice slightly more serious than before.

"Is this his room?" She asked us, going on with all her questioning, as though we were doing something wrong in the first place, when we were just sitting on the floor. Everyone seemed to hate us not in rooms, as though they were hiding something, and didn't want us to find it.

"Yes, but we don't want to go in there. We're trying to get a room switch for him, that room is disgusting," Sam stated the truth, and the doctor looked at us as though we had just teased her.

"I clean these rooms, and there is clearly nothing wrong with that room," she said, playing with her hair, and looking at us seriously, and sternly. It didn't make me like this place anymore, no one here was friendly, they all hated us, while they smiled around each other.

"We didn't mean any trouble," Sam said, and backed off a little, and once again, I felt ashamed for making her do all the talking, but she was saying things before I even thought of what to say.

"Yea, well, how about you get into that room, and I had better not catch you out of there, unless you have adult supervision, you got it?"

"Yes," Sam mumbled, and she got up off the ground, brushing her skirt off once she had stood up. She helped me up off my feet, and I could feel my world spinning, that was to much movement at the moment, with all the heat, and this person yelling at me, and then getting up and moving around didn't help out any, I wanted a cozy, comfortable place to stay, not some stinky room.

"Danny… Maybe we can just let you stay in a hotel or something," Sam suggested, noticing the faint look on my face. I looked over at her, and shrugged, I didn't think it was possible to get out of here, when your held overnight, your held there, no exceptions.

"Danny, please say your gonna be Ok?" Sam asked, and I could sense her getting sad again.

"I'll be all right, don't worry about me."

She stood there, looking at me erectly, not knowing exactly what to think. One part of her wanting to believe me, but the other part refusing to believe, with the conditions I was in. She looked at the floor, Un-able to look at my miserable self any longer, one hand grasping onto her other arm, in which she did when she needed to think.

"I have to worry about you," she admitted, "When I see you hurt, I have to worry Danny, I can't help it. Your everything to me." She lifted up her head to look at me, and I hung mine down, as though eye contact was going to be hard to achieve at the moment, I felt so guilty.

"Hey you two, is something wrong?" Jazz asked, as she approached us.

"No," Sam lied, although Sam and I both knew nothing was right at this point in time, but things could clear up, right?

"Well… they said they couldn't change his room… and I asked if he could stay in a hotel with us, and they said as long as he doesn't need to have anything to do with overnight, so he can stay in a hotel for tonight," Jazz smiled half-happily.

"When can we get out of this place?" I whined, and Jazz looked at me sadly, knowing I didn't like this place at all, I mean, who could?

"I don't know Danny, I haven't seen mom and dad yet either," she recalled, and looked up at the ceiling, trying to remember where they had gone off to.

"They haven't shown up yet?" I asked worried for them now, they had been gone over an hour by now.

"No, I'm sure they are just having one of their ghost moments."

"Yeah, in which I am sure they could find a lot of ghosts here," I replied in an effort to hint to Sam and Jazz that I though/knew that this place was filled with ghosts. Knowing how many ghosts there were out there in the world that hated me, these guys could kill me just as easily as the rest, especially now that I was sick, and there were hundreds of them in this place. I was dreading the thought of staying here, but having them working on my sickness was nothing I wanted to interfere with at all, I just wanted to walk out of this place with my family and Sam, with no problems.

"Yea, this place seems to be full of them," Sam agreed with me.

"You guys don't think… they are all ghosts?" Jazz asked us as though we were crazy for even thinking that, but then she lightened up her serious expression about it, and realized, maybe we were right.

"Let's get outta here," Sam suggested, and I had wished I could have said that a long time ago, luckily Sam was there to take the words right out of my mouth for me.

"We can't leave my parents behind though," Jazz brought up downhearted, since she had brought up bad news for our escape plan.

"Your expecting for us to walk around and find them?" Sam asked her doubtful of us returning if they weren't.

"Yes, That's what I'm saying, I mean, how bad could it be?" She said, always looking on the bright side.

"Danny can't wander around though," Sam regretted, and Jazz looked at Sam, then back at me.

"You're right… I guess I'm going to go on my own then?"

"No, I'll go, I'll be fine," I said, trying to act as though I would be just fine, even though I knew that after about 10 min. of walking I would probably start to feel dizzy, but I would have to deal with it.

"You're sure?" Jazz asked to make sure I had said the right thing.

"Yes," I confirmed tiredly. Sam didn't like the idea of that, because her face broke down again, as she watched me start to stagger down the hall next to Jazz, but she caught up, to make sure everything would be Ok.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Sam said, getting her thoughts of it in, but Jazz and I were ready, Sam was also, but she had to worry about me like usual, since she didn't believe me when I said I was going to be all right.

"It has to be done," I told her dreadfully. Here I went, on yet another one of life's many journeys… this was only the beginning of the mysteries of this old hospital, one in which I hoped I could live through. If only my parents hadn't wandered off… we could have been out of here and safe, but now it had started us on a world's of a journey. How it was going to turn out? Only time could tell us that…


	4. Sickness

"Well… which hall should we take first?" Sam asked, puzzled, as we all looked around at the five hallways surrounding us. I looked down them, all of them looking exactly the same, they must all be patient rooms, nothing new about any of them, except some had extra damage done to them, or whatever.

"That one?" I asked, pointing to a random hall, not really caring where we went, it was a best guess any way around anyhow.

"Yea, fine by me," Jazz smiled, and she led us down the hall, Sam and I trailing a ways back. I looked in the rooms as we passed by them, all of them old people, in which, kinda freaked me out. I wasn't to fond of old people, especially not when they fit the creepy old hospital, that was probably the same age as them. I hadn't seen one kid the whole time we were here, which didn't make me feel any better about being here, of course, they could have a separate floor for the kids, but they were going to stick me with the old people.

"Where would they have gone?" Sam asked, after we had finished off the hallway, and started down a new one. She was trying to make sure we found them as quickly as possible, but I wouldn't have had a clue where they went either.

"Who knows, but I'm sure whatever they're doing, it has something to do with ghosts," I joked, but no one was in the mood for jokes right now, so I didn't really laugh at all. Everyone was tense and ready to leave the place, it wasn't fun anymore, everything had turned serious.

"Ok guys, we either go up the stairs, or down stairs," Jazz said, turning to us, expecting us to pick everywhere we went. Sam refused to pick anything, probably afraid she would pick the wrong direction, and something would go wrong.

"Down," I said, since maybe if we headed for the bottom floor, they could be out in the car or something, you could never tell with them. They weren't exactly people you would be able to guess where they were going, they usually went somewhere someone else wouldn't go, or do something someone else wouldn't do. Which left me to thinking, maybe they decided to go outside, and leave their kids worrying about them.

We walked down the stairs, the stairs creaking under our feet. The wood on them looked rotted out, and had holes in it, which wasn't safe at all. None of us seemed to care though, the most we did about it was be careful as to where we placed our feet.

I was happy once we reached the bottom of the steps, until I saw all the people on this floor. All of them old, hovering around and talking to each other. How many people needed to be in one hospital at a time? There had to have been at least a hundred people walking around, talking and having a good time. But… it looked like it wasn't a place for us to be at all, because once people saw us, they all stared, and I got a bad feeling about being here.

"Let's go back up the stairs…" I said slowly, and turned around to go back up them, but then someone called out my name.

"Danny!"

I looked around, and saw my parents, talking to all the old people. Well… at least that problem was solved, that wasn't hard at all.

"MOM! DAD! GET OVER HERE!" Jazz yelled at them angrily, and they shoved there way through the people, to return to us.

"What are you doing wandering around?" mom asked me, and I just looked at Sam and Jazz, and shrugged. It would have seemed stupid if I acted as though I cared about what happened to them, so I decided to keep quiet about it.

"Looking for you guys," Jazz answered anyway, and I just shook my head, at least she didn't care that she was being stupid about it.

"Why? What do you think would happen to us?" Mom asked her, and Jazz just shrugged.

"You kids got here to late…. You missed the ghost!" Jack yelled excitedly.

"What ghost?" I asked him curiously. He might be able to answer some questions about this place for me.

"He was wearing a cape, with spiked up black hair, and he kinda looked familiar…" He said, scratching his head, as though trying to remember what it reminded him of. I could answer that though… Vlad. He didn't have the best description, but I knew right away who it was, this was all a set up made by Vlad.

"Oh, sounds cool," I said quickly, and took ahold of Sam's hand, and began to walk back up the stairs. She came along without questioning, because she too knew what was going on.

Once we reached the top, I made us turn a corner, and we stopped there in another hallway, where there wasn't any people at all.

"Ok, now we have a problem," I said, then continued, "How are we going to get out of here? There is no way I am going to get my parents to let me go, they think this place is actually going to help! For all I know, Vlad could be finding a way to kill me!"

"Don't say that," Sam said to me half angrily, but in yet a little worriedly.

"Well, you can never tell. SOOO… the next best thing for me to do, is go ghost, and tell my parents I'm going to kill Danny Fenton, maybe then they will just let us go?"

"You can try," she said, but she didn't sound to full to the idea. I could see why, they might attack me or something, but I could at least try it out, see what happens.

Two rings went around my body, transforming me from Fenton, to Phantom, and I waved to Sam, and went through the stairs to the floor below. Jazz of course knew about my ghost powers, but she knew there was something wrong with this place to, so I'm sure she would let my trick slide.

I became visible in front of my parents, and they looked at me for a second, before yelling, "GHOST!" And they both pulled out all their artillery, which was odd to be carrying around a normal hospital… but this one was haunted, so it was normal for the junk they had.

"Hold on, I have to tell you something," I said loudly, and trying to make myself sound as serious about it as possible. I glanced over at Jazz, who was watching my every move, and my parents, making sure they weren't going to attack me. She also looked as though she thought I was nuts from coming out in front of them like that, which even I thought I was a little nuts for doing that… but it was my only chance to get out of this place.

"Your son, Danny Fenton, will be killed, by ghosts, tonight," I said seriously, and tried to make myself sound evil, and they loaded up their guns, but by the time they shot, I was already through the floor, and out of their way.

When I got back to Sam, I transformed back, and my parents turned around the corner while a ring was still around me, my stomach still had some of my ghost in it. I looked at them innocently, but the both stopped dead in their tracks.

"You all right?" Mom asked me, looking at me, blinking twice to see if maybe she had seen things. Right now, you could probably guess how nervous I was, I could even begin to feel myself quiver under the pressure.

"Yea… why?"

"I must have been seeing things," she said, placing her hand over her face, and shaking her head, thinking she was being dumb thinking I was the ghost. I was still quivering, because my dad continued to stare at me, so looked around me, and saw nothing was there, I couldn't understand what his problem was.

"Danny…. Your eyes," my mom said, and I looked away from her, what was it? I looked over at Sam, and she thought up the quickest thing to do.

"Oh my gosh, he doesn't look to good, I had better rush him somewhere fast," Sam said, grabbing my hand, both of us running as fast as we could down the halls. My parents watched us go down the hall, but they didn't follow.

"Sam, what's wrong?" I asked her, my eyes must have stayed green or something, which wasn't a good thing.

"Your eyes are still green Danny, change them back," she told me, and I tried, but nothing was happening, I didn't know how to. If they weren't changing back in the first place, then I didn't know how to fix it.

"I can't, they won't change back," I said, and she looked around, trying to find someone to ask them what was wrong. All the people here knew who I was, and most likely knew what was going on, so it was our best chance. Sam didn't have to go far though, because someone came up anyway.

"Daniel, it seems as though your sickness is getting worse," Vlad smiled evilly, as he came through the ceiling, staring at me.

"What do you mean? What's going on?" I asked him frantically, I wanted to know what was going on so bad, so that I could fix it if possible, but I didn't know if that was going to be easy, he probably knew how to fix it, but there was no way he was going to help me, this was a joke for him.

"You eyes are staying green, which means it's working. You will slowly be turning into your ghost self. That way, you will be exposed, and you won't ever be Danny Fenton again, you can just be a lonely ghost, or try and make some new friends, like me for instance," he said proudly, as though he had discovered the best thing in the world.

"How do I fix it?"

"Oh, you think I'm going to tell you? Your wrong about that one Daniel, it isn't going to happen. Oh, and what about your friend here, would she like to have the sickness to?"

"She can't have it, she isn't a halfa!"  
"That doesn't mean she can't turn into a ghost," he laughed, but then left the room, leaving us both with questions running through our heads.

"I can't really get that, can I?" Sam asked me, and all I could to was shrug, nothing was making sense right now, but I would hopefully be able to find things out, and get us all out as our normal selves…

Short? I know. I've been so busy, this summer has been packed with me having to do junk, so this was the best I could do. I'm leaving again till my school starts back up, which will be the 22nd, so I might update again then, but I will make sure the next chapter is at least a couple of pages longer :P See ya later!


End file.
